Love Session
by Hana Okita
Summary: Three IAxRei one-shots. [#2:She was an otaku. He was an otaku. They met up with each other constantly because of their hobbies. Little did he know that, there was another meaning behind their meetings. Rating: T - Genres: Romance and a little humor.]
1. 1- The Solution for Love

**I know I should be working on the request from nekopyon, but hey, I was waiting to type this for AGES! **

**So basically, this is like a series. There's going to be THREE separate stories (Counting this too), all AU-s. And the couple pairing will be IAxRei.**

**Summary: "Do I love you? It's certainly NOT love. No, I won't love that childish idiot." Oh really, IA?**

**Rating: K+**

**Couple Pairing: IAxRei**

**Background pairings: RinxKaito, LukaxGakupo, MikuxLen, TetoxOliver**

**Genre: Romance, Drama and A little Humor**

#1- The Solution for Love

Aria, or better known as IA, stared at the happy couple in front of her.

"Oh, hello, IA!" Rin chirped, unwrapping Kaito's scarf from her neck.

"Hi." IA said, raising a hand lazily.

"Want some ice cream? Kaito's going to get some!" Rin invited happily.

"…Nah." IA lay down on the table. "You go get your 'quality time' together. Good luck." IA waved her hand at them.

"Then…" Kaito looked at IA. "Why don't we buy one for you?"

"Vanilla." IA said. "I want vanilla."

"Okay!" Rin pulled Kaito away. "Bye, IA!"

IA groaned and took out her PSP. "Project Diva…"

"IA! Hello, IA!" Rei shouted as he threw open the doors.

"IA?" He stared at the cream-haired girl, who was tapping rapidly at her PSP.

"Project Diva?" Rei asked, hoping for an answer.

"Don't state the obvious." IA said coolly, staring hard at the tiny screen that belonged to her PSP.

"Oh don't be such a meanie!" Rei whined, taking out his own PSP. "Care for a duel?"

"PSPs aren't allowed." IA scolded. "I'm the student council so I can bring a PSP for all I care."

That… sounded… unfair.

"Ah." Rei said, grinning. "I'm a senior so I can bring one too." He shot her a cheeky grin.

"A childish senior, that is," IA muttered. "I hate them."

"Mean." Rei pouted. "I'll get Ice Cream." He said, walking off.

"IA, darling IA!" Miku said, throwing open the doors that led to the classroom and rushing to IA.

"Dear Rin asked me to give this vanilla ice cream…" She handed IA the said food. "To you!"

"Oh…" IA smiled. "Thanks!" Ice cream always made her feel better…

"IA!" IA groaned. Does this raven-haired idiot have to ruin everything? "I've got ice…." He stared at the ice cream in IA's hands.

"Oh." He looked at Miku. "Ice cream for you? It's chocolate."

"Yay, ice cream!" Miku cheered and made a grab for the ice cream.

IA calmly took a lick of her own ice cream. "That ice cream's bound to drop."

Miku bounced to IA. "You want a lick?"

IA stared at her. "Nah. Vanilla suits me just fine."

IA stared at Rei, who was laughing at Miku, who playfully stole a lick at his ice cream.

What's this feeling? …Jealousy?

-On the way home from school-

IA dragged herself along the street. Why does she feel this way? Based on the massive amount of romance novels she had read, this feeling may be… love.

IA shook her head. No, no, no…. She can't feel love for that childish idiot. Right. Maybe she's just feeling something else.

"I should ask Miku about this." IA concluded, slamming a fist on her palm. "She's good in this."

Gumi looked at IA from a wall. She stared at her shoes for a while, thinking. Gumi walked away silently.

But then again, why is IA the forever-alone one? Rin had Kaito, Luka had Gakupo, Teto had Oliver, and even Miku had Len. She is alone.

Her friends often asked her to get a decent boyfriend, but she changes the subject swiftly. Like…

"_Hey, IA! Why don't you get a boyfriend and settle down? It breaks my heart at the sight of you all alone." Rin sighed._

"_I don't know," IA said, shrugging. "Hey, isn't that Kaito?" She jabbed a finger at the direction of the said boy._

_Rin looked at the boy and grinned. "You're right. KAITO!"_

Or…

"_Okay. Bye!" Luka said, pecking Gakupo on the cheek and watching his retreating figure._

"_IA…" Luka looked at IA with concerned eyes. "How long are you going to stare at me like that?"_

"_Huh?" IA snapped out from her reverie. "Oh. Sorry."_

"_IA… go and get a boyfriend. Then be happy." Luka said, casting IA a soft gaze._

"_Uhh…" IA scratched her cheek. "Okay. By the way, is the next period Home Economics?"_

"_Yes. Don't you love cooking?"_

Maybe…

"_IA!" Teto cried, swinging herself down from the maple tree. "Get a boyfriend!"_

"_Aye, Captain Teto." IA said. "By the way, can you tell me how you met Oliver?"_

"_Don't you love the story?" Teto grinned. "Captain Teto'll tell you!"_

Or that time…

"_Nee, IA." Miku nudged IA as they both licked their ice creams under the groups' favorite maple tree._

"_Yes?" IA asked calmly. _

"_Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Miku asked. "I mean, you're pretty, you've got good grades, you're so cool and calm…"_

_Miku frowned. "I simply don't understand."_

"_I don't, too." IA said casually. "Look, your ice cream is melting."_

"_It is…" Miku stared at it. "Oh! It is! ICE CREAM I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SO PLEASE DON'T MELT ON ME!"_

IA sighed. Rin is childish in her way, Luka has nice looks, Teto is plain special, and Miku is cute. She…. She is a _nothing_ compared to them. She tugged at her braids- a habit she obtained from Miku, who simply loved to tug at her twin tails.

IA soon reached Miku's house. She rattled the gates and shortly after, a bouncing Miku came out.

"Hi, IA! Up for a sleepover?" Miku invited. "We can do our homework together!"

"Sure." IA shrugged. She left her luggage here, so she should be fine about everything.

"Len is inside," Miku said, pointing at the door. "Hope you don't mind."

"Nah." IA said, waving a hand. "Not at all."

"Come in!" Miku laughed, pushing open the gates. I'd like to have IA teach me. Len is horrible."

IA took off her shoes and went into Miku's house. "It's not like I'm good. Sorry for intruding!"

A blonde shot up from the sofa. "Hi, IA. Welcome back, Miku."

"Care for a shower? You possibly can't stand wearing school clothes, can you?" Miku hopped onto the sofa.

"Okay. I'm going to your bathroom, if you don't mind." IA placed her bag on the sofa and walked upstairs.

Miku peered at IA's bag and flinched. "Len…" She nudged the boy.

"What?" Len followed Miku's gaze and stared at the bag. "That bag…"

Miku nodded. "Bad aura…" An evil aura seemed to surround itself around IA's bag and Miku edged away from it.

"What do you think is inside?" Miku asked, clinging on Len's arm.

"A grenade?" He suggested. "Maybe a timer bomb…."

"Whatever is inside, let's not touch it." Miku poked the bag with a pencil.

Len nodded. "We'll get killed. Or else IA will kill us two."

"Why are you eying my bag like that?" IA asked from the stairs. "There's only my cooking knife in there."

"Why will you bring a cooking knife to my house?" Miku sat on Len's lap and clung on his shirt, eyeing IA and her bag.

"Self protection," IA said, placing her bag on a stool and patting it. "Besides, I wasn't intending to stop by."

"Ooh…" Len said, petting Miku's head.

"Miku, can I ask you something… upstairs?" IA pointed at the stairs.

"Okay…" Miku got off Len's lap quite unwillingly and followed the cream-haired girl upstairs.

"What do you want to ask me?" Miku asked as she sat on her bed.

"Well…." IA fidgeted. "I'm feeling something for Rei…"

Miku immediately jumped up and grabbed IA's shoulders. "Do you feel something that's related to love, like, jealousy?"

IA jerked back. "Heck, no!"

Miku made an I-don't-believe-you look, and IA sighed.

"Really. I don't."

Miku giggled and punched IA's shoulder playfully. "Liar. I caught you staring at me when I licked Rei's ice cream this morning."

"Then why didn't you go all like, 'IA, why are you staring?' like you guys always do?" IA retorted, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Rei's presence." Miku stated simply. "Bothering me. Decided against it."

"Fine," IA plopped herself into a chair, admitting defeat. "I was staring. But don't I usually stare?"

"You do, it's true." Miku said, nodding. "But the look in your eyes is quite different."

"Different?" IA tilted her head in confusion. "Like?"

"Eh…" Miku tapped her chin. "Something like angriness, or jealousy, or protectiveness."

"Neither." IA played with a strand of her hair. "Never happening."

"Why don't you ask Len?" Miku huffed. "To think that you don't believe your best friend…"

IA patted Miku's hand reassuringly. "Of course I believe you. I just don't believe why I should be angry, jealous or protective by your actions. And besides, why should I ask a boy about this?"

Miku smiled widely. "Len reads his share of romance novels too. He reads them with me."

"He reads those stuff?" IA stared at Miku with a wide mouth. "Gay."

"Gay? Eww…. If Len were gay I'd breakup with him." Miku stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Maybe you don't have to ask him face-to-face. Maybe…" Miku marched to the door and stuck her head out.

"Maybe…?" IA looked at Miku.

"Len! IA says that she feels some stuff for Rei! What do you think it is?" Miku shouted.

"Love!" Came the immediate reply from Len.

"See?" Miku smiled in triumph. "Love."

"You're useless." IA mumbled. "Never."

-The next day in school-

[WARNING: AWESOME DRAMA AHEAD]

As IA walked to her class, she thought about Len and Miku's words yesterday.

"_But the look in your eyes was quite different. Something like angriness, jealousy or protectiveness."_

"_Len! IA says that she feels some stuff for Rei! What do you think it is?"_

"_Love!" _

"_See? _

IA thought about the first sentence. Maybe she was angry because Miku already had a boyfriend, and protective because of Rei's presence. But jealousy…

IA shook her head and placed her bag on the chair. She decided to look for a diversion.

She looked around the classroom and found… Kissing in a corner, Rei and Gumi.

IA's eyes widened and tears threatened to fall. She ran from the scene, away from the confusion, away from Rei.

Tears soon dropped from her eyes. Why? Why is she crying? Why does she care if Rei is making out with someone else?

IA soon decided to pool out these feelings to Miku, _again_. She made her way to the maple tree, ignoring the stares from passing-by students.

"Miku!" IA cried and the teal-haired beauty turned away from Len, who was talking to her.

"Darling IA!" She greeted, before noticing IA's tears. She hasn't cried since she broke her ankle and that was when the both of them were only six.

"IA! What's wrong?" Miku cried, allowing IA to cry in her lap. Len walked away silently, understanding the situation.

"Rei…Gumi…Classroom…Making out…" IA choked and started sobbing.

"Why, IA! I thought you hated him!" Miku said, shock evident in her tone.

"That's…. why…I…. came…" IA let out a series of coughs and continued sobbing.

"IA…" Miku said, lowering her voice. "It's love. Believe me."

"No!" IA screamed. "Not love…"

"Aria." IA stopped sobbing. Miku never called her Aria…

"Believe me, Aria. I understand." Miku patted the other girl's head and smiled.

"Now go, Aria. Confess your love."

IA stood up, rubbing her eyes. "What if he rejects?"

"Pooh! Who cares about being rejected? Take Mizki, for example. She's probably been rejected by every single boy." [Sorry, Mizki.]

"O…Okay…" IA dabbed her eyes with her school sleeve. "But your skirt…"

Miku looked at her soaked skirt. "Don't bother that. Aria's tears are a lucky charm to Miku." She nudged IA.

"Go, don't keep him waiting." Miku said, giving IA a thumb up.

IA nodded and ran to the school building. This feeling for Rei… it was love after all. No more denying for IA.

Back at the maple tree, Len came out from the bushes, grinning.

"Nice idea you had, calling her Aria."

IA ran to the classroom. 15 minutes left… can she confess?

"Rei!" Rei looked back and saw a certain cream-haired girl running to him.

"Rei…" She paused, sucking in a shaky breath. "I love you."

IA immediately blushed at her own words and backed away. "Uhh… I mean…"

"Me too." IA stared at the raven-haired boy in front of her. "I didn't voice it out because I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"Coward." IA nudged his arm playfully and he shot her his usual toothy grin.

"Aren't you the same?" Suddenly, IA remembered the series of events just now.

"Just now, you and Gumi…" Rei grinned.

"You saw the spider? Removing a spider from her face was plain torture, but the look on her face was priceless."

"Uhh… yeah…" IA forced a smile. So… he was just removing a spider from Gumi's face. How childish of her to cry over that.

A happy couple walked out from the classroom, hand-in-hand.

[Done yet? No….] –One day-

IA walked through the halls alone. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her to the walls.

"Did you confess?" IA looked at her supposed 'abductor'.

"Gumi?"

"Yeah, yeah. Right." Gumi waved a hand at IA. "Did you confess?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Nah. Nothing." Gumi flashed her a grin. "Good luck in your relationship."

IA smiled. "I don't know what that meant but… Thanks." She said before running off. Gumi smiled at her retreating figure.

"I gave up Rei for you, IA… I hope you'll treat him well." Gumi muttered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Every love will have a sacrifice."

**Poor Gumi… I know you guys didn't like the ending. I don't, too. And, this is the longest one-shot I've ever written. Wait patiently for the next two chapters!**


	2. 2- The Otaku's love for the other Otaku

**Summary: She was an otaku. He was an otaku. They met up with each other constantly because of their hobbies. Little did he know that, there was another meaning behind their meetings.**

**Rating: T**

**Couple Pairing: IAxRei**

**Background Pairings: GumixPiko**

**Genre: Romance and a little Humor here and there.**

**Warning: Random OC named Hana.**

#2- An Otaku's love for the other Otaku

IA tapped Rei's number on her phone. She has memorized his number by heart. Oh wait, she has memorized her _crush's_ number.

That's right. IA has a crush on the boy. Which is pretty insane, considering that they have only met for a little more than ten times.

"Hello?" Rei's raspy voice filled IA's ears and she bit her lip, resisting the urge to scream.

"I was… Ah…. Wondering if you could come over- or if I could go over… That is…" IA's grip on her phone tightened as she stammered over her words.

"Sure." Came Rei's reply, and IA sighed in relieve. Thank goodness, he didn't think that she was a freak. Thank goodness, thanks goodness…

"What time?" Rei asked again, and IA bit her lip. Uh Oh. She didn't think of that while planning.

"Ah… Um…" IA scratched her cheek and played with the charms that hung from her phone.

"How about 4 o' clock?" Rei suggested and IA nodded frantically. Realizing that he couldn't see her, she coughed in embarrassment.

"O-okay…" She whispered. "Bye." She clicked on the button and the line was cut off.

"What an idiot I am…" IA muttered to herself, her eyes brimming with tears. Gosh! She planned this phone call for two solid hours! It was supposed to go like this:

"_Hey, cool boy! How about we meet up at your place? Okay, bye!"_

Like that. And then she fell into the charm of Rei's absolutely hot voice. That is the reason why she hates Rei's voice sometimes. _Sometimes._

The main reason why she had fallen for Rei was because he looked like a certain anime character: Len. Sure, Len has blonde hair and everything, but Rei also ties his hair up in a ponytail.

When IA first met the boy in person, she was all like, [_Awmigosh he looks exactly like Len he's so hawt ohmigosh awmigosh I need a fan here right niaw thank you very much._]

But now… IA didn't like him just because he looks like the hot and sexy Len. She likes Rei because Rei is… Rei.

IA always feared that Rei would think that she is a freak because she often daydreams to herself. Something like this:

Situation: IA sees a plush toy.

Thought: _Aw look at that rabbit it's so cute! It kind off reminds me of Yuki… Oh wait it reminds me about that rabbit in my dreams. How gigantic that rabbit was I wish I could see it again I kind of looks like Mayu's rabbit Why am I thinking of rabbits Let's see what's the time now… *turns on phone to be greeted with Len's wallpaper* Holy Sheesh he's so freaking hawt I'm going to die now halp halp halp *takes out fan and starts fanning self frantically* I wonder if Rei will do this to me… Oh wait I don't think he would he looks quite mad when I drabble about how hot Len is But Len really is hawt I fully understand why Miku loves him I wonder if they can become a couple or something When is the next episode going to be out Oh yeah next Saturday… Wait Friday! Ohmigosh I forgot. Oh look Gumi sent me a message *checks message* Look… new… episode… Wait what? What's the day today? *checks* Oh it's Saturday I have to watch the new episode!_

…Like that. Her thoughts would always drift to the boy, and being an otaku, she understood why. Love this, love that. And in every cliché scenario, the main character will be like, _Oh gosh why do I keep thinking about him is this love no this is not love get that out of your head girl! Maybe I should ask someone for help… _

And IA even went to ask Gumi. And the girl's answer was, '_Oh, darling IA, it's love you dimwit after watching so many shows and reading so many romance novels you still ask are you an idiot or what?' _And IA slapped her hand into her face. And Gumi rolled her green eyes at IA.

IA felt so sad. She is alone. Her otaku friend has a boyfriend called… What was that? Pika? Poki? Oh wait Piko. Why is she alone? Even Mayu has Tei. Which is… weird, because the couple stalks each other.

If only Rei would love IA… _Oh how wonderful that will be… _IA can already picture the both of them holding hands while walking along the beach-

"Sis!" Her annoying brother called. Oh, if he would just shut up for a second- "Rei San is here!"

What? IA looked at the time: _4.03_. Ah. She has been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize the time…

"SIS!" IO screamed and IA couldn't stand it anymore.

"Shaddup you bastard! I'm coming!" IA shrieked and froze. _Uh Oh. _Now Rei knew the BIGGEST secret she has ever kept.

IA has about… three secrets. One being she is very careless despite her cool appearance and the second one is that she often daydreams. But the biggest one… is that she acts quite calm and cool. Only her _beloved _(Let's be sarcastic) brother knew that.

"Ugh!" IA scratched her head and rushed downstairs, only to meet Rei gawking at her.

"What?" IA spat, and realizing her big and second mistake, she softened her tone. "Yes?"

"N-nothing…" Rei stuttered. "I just didn't think that you'd be _that _kind of girl."

"Nah," IA tossed her cream-colored hair back. "I do that when I'm angry."

"Pfffttt…" IO said doing a bitch-please face. (Meme reference!) "Like that true…" He gulped as he saw IA's death-glare.

"Hey…" Hana randomly drawled as she dragged herself down the stairs. "Whassup…" Her gaze drifted to Rei.

"OHMIGOSH LEN'S CLONE!" She shrieked and IA slapped her hand into her face. Rei gawked at the brunette.

"Are you sent from heaven? I must be dreaming." Hana turned to IO and pointed to her cheek. "Pinch me, IO."

IO obliged.

"Yowch that hurts!" Hana caressed her cheek. "I'm not dreaming! Oh gawds a real life Len!" She looked at Rei. "Too bad you're black haired…"

IA dragged Hana down and IO crouched down with them. "You, go away." IA jabbed a finger into IO's arms and he pouted and walked away.

"Now you here, don't make a big fuss about Rei there." IA crossed her arms.

"Nah, cool girl. He's all yours." Hana grinned in a creepy and weird way.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you like him." Hana grinned cheekily.

"Like you're the one to talk. I know you like IO!" IA accused as she jabbed a finger into Hana's forehead.

"What the-" Hana peered at IO. "That dimwit? Nah. Yeah, he's hawt and all, but no one beats my Len!" She ended dramatically and IA did the second face-palm at that hour.

"Good luck with your Rei Kun~" Hana sang in a voice that will DEEPLY annoy you to the guts. "Don't forget to take a nice picture of him for me~"

"Why you bastard!"

Hana grabbed IO's hand and pulled him away. "Fufufu~"

Rei walked over to the blushing IA. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Don't bother the two bastards in my house."

"HEARD THAT!" IO and Hana screamed from upstairs.

"Let's go, IA." Rei said as he seized IA's hand and started walking out from the house.

IA thought she heard Hana's fan girl squeal. Are they watching Rei and her? Now that IA thinks about it…

"_Know what, darling IA?" Hana said in a mock slur, mimicking the anime character Meiko's tone. "WE HAVE A CCTV in this enlightened household!"_

"_Oh, really?" IA raised her eyebrow. "Where did you put it?"_

"_Me and IO installed it! Didn't we, IO?" Hana pulled the older guy and hugged him._

"_Answer my question." _

"_FROM DAY TO NIGHT, WE'RE WATCHING YOU~" The two shrieked and ran away._

Were they watching her from that?

-In a room-

"Ohmigosh. Ohmigosh. Awmigosh. Awmigosh." Hana fanned herself with her hands as the two stared at the computer screen.

"Wow. Holding hands already?" IO mused and pointed at their hands.

"Too much…" Hana grabbed a fistful of tissue. "TOO MUCH MOE!" She screamed and blood squirted from her nose.

-Back to IA and Rei-

"You're watching Sword Art Online now?" Rei tilted his head at the shorter girl and she nodded wordlessly, her face emotionless. Secretly she was freaking out inside.

"Here's a little spoiler for you: They got out from the game." Rei closed his eyes and continued walking.

"Look, Rei." Rei opened his eyes and saw a girl wearing a maid costume grinning at them.

"Yes, can we help you?" IA asked politely and the girl chuckled.

"Ring here." Ring gestured to her name card that said, _Ring Chan_.

"And?" Rei raised and eyebrow at Ring.

"We have a couple's special here!" She squealed, raising a sign in the two's face. "Any interest?"

"Um… We're not a couple…" IA explained.

"Oh, don't lie!" Ring took away the sign and pointed at IA and Rei's hands.

They looked and blushed. They were not only holding hands, their hands were entwined. They hastily let go of each other's hands.

"Eh?" Ring tilted her head at the two. "You're not a couple?"

"N-no!" IA stammered. "F-friends only!" Rei nodded in a corner.

"Eh… what a pity…" Ring hung her head, looking miserably sad.

"U-uh… I'll ask a few of my friends to come here, okay?" IA assured Ring and started dialing.

Ten minutes later, Gumi and Piko came rushing with Rin and Rinto.

"So… This is the place you're talking about?" Rin asked and Ring popped out from nowhere.

"Hi! Are you the couples IA Chan here told me about?" Ring chirped. "By the way, I'm Ring!"

Rin pounced forward and grabbed Ring's hands. "My name is Rin! We have similar names!"

"Yeah, it's true!" Rin and Ring chirped excitedly to each other while the others followed them into the restaurant.

"Let's go." Rei muttered as he pulled IA away. Somehow, seeing those couples made him feel like-

As they reached a quite deserted park, Rei grabbed IA's shoulder and the girl looked at him while blushing.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, snapping Rei out of his trance.

"Oh." He brushed some hair out from his face. "Nothing… Sorry about that." He muttered and walked away.

"Wait!" IA grabbed his hands, causing him to look behind and gaze straight into the girl's eyes.

-What happened earlier-

IA felt sad about the fact that she STILL didn't have a boyfriend. Frustrated, she decided to confess her ever-lasting love for Rei. That way, she would get a free boyfriend AND get these annoying feelings away from her chest.

IA pumped her fist, thinking of some nice lines to say to Rei and recalled the confess scenes she read and watched about.

-Back to current time-

"I-I-I-I…" IA's grip on his waist tightened a teeny wit. Is she stuttering? No way!

"I-I-I-I…" Okay great she IS stuttering. _Gawddammit, IA! Stop your stupid stammering and confess ALREADY! Just two more words… On the count of three, IA! One… Two…_

IA saw Rei open his mouth and she shut her eyes tightly.

_Three! _"I like you- I mean, I love you, Rei!" IA squealed and clasped her hand in front of her mouth. _There you said it IA. Good job! Now the problem is… _IA stared at the boy. _Is he going to reject?_

Rei was GOING to confess just now, but this girl here stole his lines and confessed first. _No fair! _

_Please don't reject me, please don't reject me, I beg you please don't reject me…_

"Me too." Eh what? IA looked at Rei, who was blushing. _Aw look he's blushing how cute ohmigosh IS HE A SHOTA? Wait IA focus! IA focus!_

"Then…" IA brushed her arms for no reason. "We're a couple now?"

"I guess…" Rei extended a hand to IA. "Couples hold hands, no?"

"They do…" IA muttered as she took his hand.

"Wait!" Rei stopped dead in his tracks, causing IA to tilt her head at him.

"We'll have to seal the contract."

"What contract?" Gosh, this guy is starting to make IA confused.

"The lover's contract." Rei said matter-of-factly, making IA go 'ooh…'.

"But how do we seal it?" IA tilted her head and Rei smirked as he leaned down to peck on her lips.

"Like that," He said. "Now you go."

IA stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips too.

"Next time I'll give you a more serious kiss," Rei joked and IA punched his arm softly.

"I didn't say that I wanted a serious kiss!"

They walked together in the sunset, their hands entwined like before.

-Meanwhile-

"Really… good… shot…" IO muttered as the two replayed the video in their video camera.

"Good blackmail material," Hana nodded and rubbed her chin in a professional-like way.

"And VERY good teasing material." IO stated and the two smirked at each other.

Oh, IA and Rei are SO doomed. IO and Hana will get their backs at them for 'bullying' them.

**In the end, this didn't get ANY longer then the previous chapter. Which makes me Very, very sad.**

**Hope you liked it! I wanted to write a kiss scene or something, but I'm not very good at that stuff so I just wrote a peck instead. Sorry. I'll try to write one next time!**

**-Hana**


End file.
